You Are My Signal Fire
by blainedevonsassmaster
Summary: They're on the run. Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Rachel escaped McKinley after the undead ambushed them. WARNINGS: Character Death, Explicit Language and Sexual Themes.


You Are My Signal Fire

Chapter 1

**AN/ Hey guys, this is the first chapter of this fic. I don't really have much to say, so just read and review! The song included is Arithmetic by Brooke Fraser. **

Kurt sighed, twirling the TV remote with his scarred fingers. There was no point. There was nothing on TV but updates about the epidemic. No one would call it anything else. Not the apocalypse, because everyone was too optimistic. Just ignore the fact that there are undead walking down every street in the world wanting to eat everyone's brains and they'll just go away. But that's not how we work.

Blaine was sitting in the corner, fiddling with his crossbow. Rachel was sprawled across the bed, reading another book about zombies. Santana was out. She'd been gone for almost 2 days. No one was worried. No one could afford to be worried. If someone gets worried, someone gets stupid. Goes out and tries to look for them and gets themselves killed. They couldn't afford to do that.

Kurt thought back to the people they'd lost. Kurt could vividly remember. It was back when everyone was still relatively calm. Kids were still going to school; adults were still going to work. Everything was almost… normal. The weekly glee club meeting had almost finished. Everyone was sitting in the choir room, just talking and waiting until the meeting was over. Kurt was sitting on the piano stool cross-legged, Blaine leaning on his shoulder. Kurt smiled to himself and starting singing quietly.

_I've been staring at the sky tonight  
Marveling and passing time  
Wondering what to do with daylight  
Until I can make you mine  
You are the one I want, you are the one I want_

Blaine giggled quietly and pressed his face into Kurt's arm.

_When the years are showing on my face  
and my strongest days are gone  
when my heart and flesh depart this place  
from a life that sung your song_

you'll still be the one I want

Blaine's face was red and Kurt was smiling shyly, his arm creeping around his boyfriend's waist.

The door burst open with a crash. Ms Pillsbury ran through, blood splattered on her cardigan. "Everyone get out!" She yelled.

They ran.

They ran so fast. They didn't know what was going on, but no one cared. Something was wrong and they were getting out of there. Kurt stopped in his tracks, pulling Blaine to a stop with him. Fellow students ran past them, caring for their own safety and not Kurt and Blaine's.

Kurt looked around quickly, "Where's Mercedes?"

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed together as he grabbed Kurt's hand. "I don't know, Kurt. She's probably outside. Le-Let's just go." He mumbled, trying to pull Kurt along.

A blood-curdling scream rang through the halls. Kurt ran towards it, which was the stupidest thing he could have done. Blaine sighed and ran after him. He just wanted to keep Kurt safe.

The girl's bathroom. Tina Cohen Chang. Zombie bite.

Mercedes was lying on the floor, blood pooling around her from the bite. Kurt backed up against the cold, tiled wall, sliding down to the floor. Tears stung his eyes. Blaine let go of his hand. Tina looked up. Her eyes were dull and colourless; blood was covering her lips and surrounding her mouth. Mercedes' blood.

Blaine pulled at a pipe that was running from the floor to the ceiling. With a few tugs it came off the wall. Water started flowing steadily from where it broke. Blaine's eyes were dark and vicious as he swung the end of the pipe. It went through Tina's chest. Blood pooled around the area of Tina's chest were the pipe was still stuck.

The girl's bathroom. Blaine Anderson. Pipe.

Kurt screamed, his eyes going blurry as he crawled over to Tina.

"Don't. Don't touch her." Blaine said coldly. He knelt down to feel Mercedes' pulse. There was no beating under the now cold skin.

Kurt awoke from his daydream as the door opened quietly. Santana strolled in; her hair tied back, her leather jacket tied around her waist.

"I'm back bitches." She smiled.

"Find out anything new?" Rachel asked curiously, looking up from her book.

Santana shook her head, "Nothing that's gonna help us. Mike, Mr Schuester and Ms Pillsbury are gone." She said solemnly.

Blaine grimaced in the corner, still examining his crossbow.

"Cheer up, grump." Santana demanding, throwing something at Blaine she'd taken out of her pocket. Blaine caught the apple with ease, looking at it closely before dropping it on the floor. Santana frowned before joining Rachel on the bed.

"Do you know where any of the others are?" Kurt wondered.

"They're keeping a pretty low profile." Santana shrugged.

Blaine spoke up for the first time since they started running, "Well I guess that's a good thing."

Everyone agreed.


End file.
